Weird girl
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: She is a really weird girl...Ash-center story, please R


Disclaimer: Harvest Moon isn't mine, and I don't own that character of the story but the plot. English wasn't my mother language, so that please forgive me if the language and the grammar made you a headache.

Summary:She is really a weird girl...Ash-center story...

* * *

Here she comes again…

Eggs, milk, wool…..those things that she give me is the things I always see, my family own a farm too, I have chicken, sheep and cow too, why she can't give something special toward me?

Looking at the fresh milk in my head, the quality of it wasn't that bad, but not better than mine, okay fine than, I can sell it…

"Hay Ash, you look thinking of something?" The voice said, and I turned my face and saw my best friend in the village, Cam… and he noticed that I was holding the milk, he gave out chuckle.

"Well, the special girl gave 'it' to you again?" Cam said with teasing, "What if a farm owner would do it he got the outcome of his rival?" he added, and wanted to get the milk from his hand.

"Don't touch it, I will sell it, it gave me benefit!" I growled, and held the bottle tightly. "But that girl is really weird, how comes she can give these things toward her rival, it's her outcome and she supposes to sell it her own." I mumbled, and the final sentence was so softly that only I could hear it.

Cam kept chuckling, and took out of the mint and showed me, and I just looked at him with confused.

"She gave it to me yesterday, and she kept giving me mints, or the flower that she plants." Cam said, and with a smiled, "I think that she was just want to show her kindness, and she didn't know that what you love right?" he tried to explain it, but still I don't really understand it.

I gave out a sigh, and put the milk into the outcome box, _goodbye and good luck fresh milk_, I thought myself.

"She will get hurt if she knew that you didn't drink it." Cam giggled, what a friend so meanly like that!

"She doesn't have the ideas what I love the most…" I said with my lower voice, worrying that she would hear it since the outcome box was really near her farm. And Cam started laughing loudly.

"I think that you have some special feeling toward this girl, right?" Cam said, and wiped his tears from laughing. And I gave him a death glare, then he stopped teasing me again…

Maybe… in fact I think that she was a cute, kind girl, she gives butterfly toward Cheryl, knowing that she likes it a lot, in winter she heats the milk and gives me too, I makes me feeling warm…

Lowing my head, trying my best to remember that her kindness, she visits my family every day, not just my family, Cam's shop, Dirk…she helps us to find the things we need, she even help me to brush the cow too…what a kind girl…

"Hay, here she calls you again, I have to go now, bye." Cam said, and rushed to his shop again… I put my hand on my forehead, headache about how comes this friend became like this…

"Ash…" she called my name, and ready to get someone in her bag, with her crimson cheeks… oh god, she looks too darn cute with her worker outfit, she looks so hard-working…

"What's up?" I tried my best to say it out.

Then she showed the things she wanted to give me…Risotto, my favorite dishes…why she knows that?

"I got the ingredient and tried to make it, I don't know that if you like this or not…" She said with her cute blush. And I got it, my fingertips touched hers…I made me heartbeat went faster and faster…

I mumble thanks toward her, and she just gave out the giggle… she just liked an angel came from the heaven and spread love to our village… I took a deep breath, maybe I should take some action; maybe I should grab this chance…

"Well Lillian, would you like to spend time with me?" I said, and she looked at me with unbelievable…with a smile, she nodded and I took her to the café…...we had a wonderful time that Tuesday afternoon…

Maybe she isn't a weird girl at all…

* * *

A/N: here is a really short story at all, hope that you will like it...this is my first HM story...


End file.
